Beneath the Music
by Zerectica
Summary: The world of Chuck is suddenly surrounded by music. A series of drabbles based on various songs. One-Shot.


_**A/N:** Okay, as I don't have an iPod or anything of the sort, I had to do this a little differently. Also, these drabbles are not in the order in which I wrote them but rather how the songs were selected. The first 10 songs are ones that randomly came up while listening to some of my movie soundtracks. There are two from each soundtrack I used. The next 4 are from some of my favorite fan vids. The next 4 are randomly selected songs I like. The final 2 as indicated, were chosen by someone else._

* * *

_**1. **__**Escape (The Piña Colada Song) - Rupert Holmes**_

Chuck couldn't believe it. He had gone over to Sarah's place for one of their cover "dates." It was nothing out of the ordinary. They were just eating the takeout he had brought over, when out of nowhere in the middle of the meal Sarah put her food down, looked him in the eye and said, "I want to tell you something." He thought she had meant something about a mission or their cover life and nearly chocked on his food when instead she said, "I want to tell you something real."

_**2. **__**Everybody Hurts - R.E.M.**_

Sarah sat alone in the darkness of her room. She didn't care to see the light. The light was her enemy tonight, while the darkened shadows were her friends. Sarah didn't care if she ever saw light again. The government had just taken Chuck away a few hours ago and threw him in some underground bunker. They wouldn't tell her where. She didn't even know what state he was in now. The government took him away from her without notice. She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Now he was gone and she would never see his smiling face again.

The first tear pushed its way out of her eyes and opened the floodgates for more tears to follow.

He would never know what he had meant to her, what he still meant to her, what he would always mean to her. He meant absolutely everything. He had become her world. She had given him her heart. He had been ripped from her life and he took her heart with him, leaving her completely broken and alone.

_**3. **__**Elephant Love Medley - Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor **_

"Sarah, we belong together. I know it and I know that you know it too. So why won't admit it?"

"Chuck, please stop. You know we can't be together."

"Sarah, I know you love me and this time I'm not leaving until you admit it. I want to hear you say it."

"Sarah, I love you."

"Chuck, please don't say that."

"I love you, Sarah"

Chuck continued on, refusing to give up and eventually he broke through Sarah's walls. That's when he heard her whisper "I love you."

_**4. **__**Your Song - Ewan McGregor**_

"Sarah, the day you walked into my life my whole world changed. You erased the fog that lay dormant in me for five years. You turned my dark, gray world bright. You saved me that day. Without you, I would still be living with my sister and working at the Buy More, instead of owning my own company and dating the most wonderful girl in the world. Will you marry me?"

_**5. **__**One Day I'll Fly Away - Nicole Kidman**_

She was tired of the lies and the deceit. She was beginning to forget what was real and what was false. She couldn't stand it any longer. She needed to get away from it all. She needed to escape her life. Without thinking about it, she boarded the plane and said goodbye to Sarah Walker forever.

_**6. **__**Meet Me in the Red Room - Amiel**_

Sarah lay on the red satin sheets, her beautiful blonde hair spread out across the pillow. Shutting off the light, Chuck crossed over to bed where his love lie waiting. Crawling on the bed until his body was just above hers. Chuck leaned closer and traced his fingers along of the contour of her delicate neck, while leaving a trail of gentle kisses on her soft white skin and the red perfection that were her lips.

_**7. **__**Crystal - Stevie Nicks**_

Jenny Burton. Katie O'Connell. Rebecca Franco. Sarah Walker. Food service employee. Computer technician. Waitress. Personal assistant. Scientist. Simple housewife. As a CIA agent and even before, she was always shedding names, personalities, lives. She had worn so many masks in her life, that without him she would have lost herself completely, but Chuck gave her a small piece of true self back with every moment they shared. He was the only constant in her life. He was the truth she so desperately needed. Chuck would always be there by her side. She would make sure of that. She couldn't lose him. He was her strength. In Chuck, she had finally found love.

_**8. **__**Is This Real? - Lisa Hall**_

"Sarah, I need to know, is this real? Is our relationship real or is it all fake? Do you have any real feelings for me?"

Chuck asked her similar questions all the time and she never knew how to answer. She didn't really understand relationships. She had never experienced a good, healthy relationship with anyone. She didn't know if her feelings were real. She didn't know what that meant. She didn't know what real love felt like.

So, Sarah answered Chuck's question with the same answer as she always did. "Chuck, we work together. We can't have a relationship beyond our cover."

_**9. **__**It Ain't Me Babe - Joaquin Phoenix & Reese Witherspoon**_

Their relationship was over. Chuck told her that they just weren't meant to be. What they were looking for in life was completely different. Sarah agreed. They could never work together. It was time to say goodbye. Chuck and Sarah would not be lovers. They would never be like the couples in all those love songs. Chuck and Sarah just didn't fit together.

_**10. **__**Ring of Fire - Joaquin Phoenix**_

Flames surrounded him whenever she came near. He loved her so much. When they touched, he felt the fire rise in his soul. When she kissed him, he nearly melted from the heat. He couldn't even think of her without risking a sunburn. Together they created a ring of fire that kept all others out and their love safe inside its warm embrace.

_**11.**__** Bitch - Meredith Brooks**_

Sarah Walker was a complicated person. She had so many different sides to her that others were often found her to be too much to handle. She confused people. No one could understand her. She was sweet one minute and tough-as-nails the next. One day she would be your greatest ally, while another she may be your greatest enemy. She was playful when given the chance, but all business when it came it work. She was a lover. She was a fighter. She was a protector. She was vulnerable. She was a mixture of every little thing.

Sarah Walker didn't care what other people thought. She was who she was and nobody and nothing was going to change her, not even Chuck. And if he really thought about it, he would realize that it was because of her complex personality that he cared for her the way he did. When he finally realized this, he would be ready to give her his heart for real and forever.

_**12. **__**Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss**_

She pushed him away one too many times. She rejected him over and over. He tried to forget her, but she was always there in his mind. It became more than he could bare. He ended his life one night to end the pain of not having her. They buried him on a Friday under a beautiful willow tree.

Sarah tried to move on with her life but no matter what he was always there in her mind. She found she could go on no longer without him. She blamed herself for what happened. She took her life and finally erased the pain in heart. On a Tuesday, she was buried next him underneath the willow.

_**13. **__**Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson**_

Sarah Walker took care of things herself and that's the way she liked it. She was independent. She didn't want anyone to get in her way. Sarah Walker didn't need anyone. That all changed the day he walked into her life. She suddenly felt something deep inside that she didn't understand. She started to let someone in. She had never let anyone get to know her, yet this one man was working his way into her heart like no one else ever could. She didn't understand the power he wielded over her. She didn't know how he had managed to make her let her walls down to let him walk right into her heart. But there he was in the very center.

_**14. **__**Making Memories of Us - Keith Urban**_

Every day of the life they shared was treasured. Every day brought new memories to be forever stored in his heart. Chuck didn't want to forget a single moment of his life with Sarah. Even the tiniest memories were precious in his heart. He remembered things as simple as the little dusting of flour that ended up on Sarah's cheek that time she baked a cake three years ago. He remembered moments as beautiful as the birth of their first child. To him, there was no difference in the two. Every memory made with Sarah was equal in his eyes.

_**15. **__**Complicated - Avril Lavigne**_

Complicated. That was the word that best described Chuck's relationship with Sarah Walker. They had to pretend to be a couple for his sister and his friends. They had to put on a show when in the company of others. They weren't really together, but the feelings they had for each other were real. Complicated. It was so complicated. They had trouble separating the two sides of their relationship anymore. Chuck was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable on his cover dates with Sarah. It just made everything so much more complicated. Complicated. Yep. That was his life.

_**16. **__**Hero - Nickelback**_

He was a hero. Her hero. He was a hero to the world. That's the way he would be remembered, a hero. He was a hero many times over, but this time everyone was watching. He had sacrificed himself so that they would be safe. Today he was the world's hero, but forever he would be her hero.

_**17. **__**I'm Supergirl - Krystal Harris**_

Sarah Walker was a supergirl. It's who everyone had always expected her to be. First there was her father, who dragged her into his life of cons. Then in the CIA, she was expected to be able to do anything. Sarah worked hard her whole life to be that supergirl everyone saw her as. She didn't like to fail.

She was supergirl and had saved many, but she had always been alone. No one ever really cared for her. Her father only saw her as a means to getting money that wasn't his. The CIA saw her as just another agent who would do their bidding. She was tired of always being the one to save everyone else. She needed someone to save her for once. Sarah finally found that someone in Chuck Bartowski.

_**18. **__**Love Potion No. 9 - The Clovers**_

Chuck grabbed Sarah and pulled her close. He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He refused to let go and just continued to kiss her with all the love he had for her. The kiss went on for about four minutes before he finally released his hold on her lips.

Sarah looked at Chuck and said, "Wow! That's some welcome home kiss, honey. I think I'll have to go to the store more often."

_**19. **__**Thinking of You - Katy Perry (Song chosen by Kayla) **_

After he died, she tried to forget him and move forward with her life. But no one could compare to Chuck. No one would ever come close. No matter who she was with, it was only Chuck she thought about. It was only Chuck she saw. It was only Chuck she felt. It was only Chuck she wanted. She couldn't stand anyone else. No one else was Chuck.

_**20. **__**All-American Girl - Carrie Underwood (Song chosen by SLWF)**_

Chuck traded in his video games for Barbie, fairy princess costumes and fuzzy teddy bears. What was important to him changed the moment his little baby girl was born. She became his entire world. Instead of Call of Duty, he was playing dress-up and having tea parties. His little girl was everything to him. She was his sweet little princess.


End file.
